1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a projection optical system which projects an image of a first plane onto a second plane, and particularly, a projection optical system which is suitable for reduction-projection-exposing a semiconductor pattern which is formed on a reticle (mask) at a first plane onto a substrate (wafer) at a second plane, and an exposure apparatus provided with the projection optical system.
2. Background of the Related Art
When a semiconductor element is fabricated, a projection exposure apparatus is used which transfers an image of a pattern on a reticle onto a wafer coated by a resist via a projection optical system. As miniaturization of patterns of semiconductor integrated circuits to be transferred has progressed, high resolution is demanded for a projection optical system which is used for wafer exposure. In order to meet the demand, it is necessary to proceed with procedures such as shortening the wavelength of an exposure light or increasing the numerical aperture of a projection lens optical system.
Recently, in order to respond to miniaturization of transfer patterns, KrF excimer laser (wavelength 248 nm) has begun to be used instead of an i line (wavelength 365 nm) as an exposure light source. Furthermore, ArF excimer laser (wavelength 193 nm) has also begun to be used.
Recently, particularly with respect to ArF excimer laser, narrowing of the band region of a laser light source has progressed by using optical elements. However, a half width of approximately several pm still remains. If this type of light source is used as a light source of a projection optical system in which most of the structural glass material is silica, chromatic aberration, which cannot be ignored, is generated. As a result, image contrast deteriorates, causing image deterioration.
Therefore, narrowing of the band region of a laser is desired, but narrowing the band region of a laser is not easy, and has limitations because there are many problems such as deterioration of a narrow band region element over time. Therefore, by adding other glass types to the structural lens, the chromatic aberration can be corrected. Fluorite is used for the other glass type. Fluorite can also control irradiation fluctuation in addition to chromatic aberration. If a laser in which narrowing of the band region cannot very much further proceed is used as a light source, and an optical system is structured by using fluorite, the majority of the structural members of the optical system also have to be fluorite. However, in addition to the high cost of fluorite, it is known that a performance capability of an optical system with fluorite deteriorates because processability is poor, and surface changes due to temperature fluctuation are significant.